The Lion Fic
by karieb
Summary: Dan and Phil and Lion


Bang! Bang! Bang! The pounding from the bedroom echoed through the dark and desolate hallway of the apartment. Lion pried his eyes open and sensed that he was alone in Phil's bedroom. Lion knew where Phil was; obviously getting his dick sucked by Dan. They were at it for the 3rd night in a row, which only made Lion more and more infuriated. What he and Phil once had was special, that is until the ass-taxi came along. Lion knew something had to be done. Tonight.

A blaring moan suddenly erupted from the bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning darling," affirmed Phil momentarily as he lazily exited Dan's room.

"Ugh all over my mirror honestly what were we thinking?" Dan giggled.

"Not my idea Jizzebelle," Chortled Phil.

Once Phil finally entered the room and fell into a deep slumber, Lion crept down the staircase towards Dan's room. Lion kept his slightly furry mane lowered and his harsh black eyes firmly fixed to the ground as he attempted to negotiate his way into the boy's room without causing a commotion. Slowly, the soft doll began to open the door.

"Mmm Phil, back again?" Dan murmured into his pillow.

"Yes just give me one moment Dannykins," Lion whispered seductively, attempting to imitate his owner's voice.

"You sound different", Stated the boy on the bed. The soft toy froze in his position. "You sucked too much cock didn't you big daddy?" Finished Dan. Lion refused to respond.

From the corner of the room, Lion began to metamorphasise into his true form. His body grew to 6 feet in height and began to take on a more cephlapodic form. Yellows beige tentacles erupted from his tail and thus lion began to lubricate himself in what remained of the cherry flavoured lube from earlier: it wasn't like the Lester child needed it all anyways.

Lion swaggered towards the double bed. Dan was already on all fours, facing towards the back of the bed frame.

"Oh Phil just get in me already," He complained.

Lion rolled a single tentacle against Dan's entrance and began to push in at a snail's pace. The brown eyed boy began to fumble at his bedsheets. "Harder Phillip! Harder!" Smirked Dan as a smile crept upon his face, exposing his dimples.

Suddenly and without warning, a loud snore erupted from the other side of the apartment. The boy's smile quickly diminished as he turned to meet the beast which stood before him. Before he could scream for help, Lion shoved a secondary tentacle into Dan's mouth.

"Tut tut tut! What to do with you now?" Sneered Lion, bearing his sharply pointed teeth. "Can't have you running off now do I?". As Dan attempted to pull out of Lion, the animal wrapped his remaining tentacles around the pale youth's limbs. "Not going anywhere soon are we now? I'm going to make you pay Daniel James Howell. For all the hurt you've caused me," continued Lion as Dan refused to cease his squirming and yelping. "I'll make you scream just you wait. . .".

Lion pushed into Dan's prostate hard and fast before pulling out, causing Dan to whimper. Slowly but steadily, Lion twisted Dan on his back, driving his spine into the center of the mattress. Without a second thought, the Beast began to manoeuvre his recently removed feeler into Dan's penis and began to move towards his bladder. Forcing the victim to hold back his cries of agony, he began to rapidly push back and forth into Dan's opening.

"Had enough have we?" He chuckled, "You can do better than that". His tentacle began to slowly expand in Dan's urethra. Writhing in pain, Dan managed to screech through his restraints.

"Phil! Help!" He wailed, still half gagged. The snoring from down the hall came to a standstill.

"I'll make you regret what you just did you little whore! You're nothing but a slut, a whore.

:;The lion harshly shoved a tentacle into the struggling youths mouth. "Suck it you slut. How dare you make my precious Phil sully his mouth with yours. He doesn't even care, see he's sleeping happily."

With that, the lion shoved the tentacle entirely down Dan's throat, into his esophagus, stomach then small intestine. Another tentacle penetrated his butthole with the original, only this one going further into his large intestine and meeting the other from the mouth, before knotting itself together. Dan could hardly breathe, terrified, yet aroused. He'd never been so full before. A sharp pain jolted through is body as his penis started to rise, the tentacle in it shifting against the inter walls.

The lion growled, "So you enjoy this, slut?"

A sleepy voice came from the door, slurred with lust, "Lion! Dan! How could you start without me?" Dazed blue eyes started to brighten.

A chuckle rang out from the furred beast.

"My dearest Phillip. Come, join us."

Dan tried to struggle, but this only made him more aroused. A golden tentacle writhed towards Phil, crawling up his body, caressing, until they reached his nipples. A groan came from the parted lips of Phil, which were immediately filled with a tentacle he eagerly sucked on. Dan's lust blown eyes sought out Phil's as they were both orally penetrated by the lion. Another tentacle danced around the rim of Phil's anus, unnoticed before invading his anal cavity, slowly pushing in and out to the beat of the black haired boy's heart.

"Your slut nugget is pretty good for a novice. Quite easy to pull through," uttered the beast as he hooked his member onto Dan's jawline. Phil looked passionately into the eyes of his furry friend before turning his head towards the boy who was now writhing in pain on a tentacle spit.

"Oh come now Daniel", whispered Phil passionately, "You love it, don't you?"

A white substance began to foam generously from Dan's holes as Lion began to climax. The animal quickly pulled out of the pair as he shot his semen over the two boys.

Dan was feeling absolutely stretched; unable to move a single muscle. He slowly began to close his eyes, hoping it was all over.


End file.
